


are you bored yet?

by itisjosh



Series: change won't come if we don't begin [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arson, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Elections, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Insomnia, Late at Night, Maybe - Freeform, Moving On, Nightmares, Pogtopia, Post-Betrayal, Post-War, Redemption, Regret, Sleep Deprivation, eret is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: A year or so after his betrayal, Eret realizes that he regrets his choices.But sometimes, things are too late to change.(or are they?)
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: change won't come if we don't begin [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360
Comments: 22
Kudos: 452





	are you bored yet?

_"Down with the revolution boys," Eret booms. "It was never meant to be."_

It wasn't supposed to have happened like that. He knew what he was going into when he agreed to switch sides, to be a spy for Dream. He was on the losing team, and Eret didn't exactly plan on paying with his life to the winners. He knew that he was going to be fighting against his friends, against his makeshift family. He knew he'd be fighting against Tubbo, who'd become a little brother to him. He knew this. And he did it anyways. Eret didn't think that he'd watch Dream slaughter his little brother, and he didn't think that he would've felt sick from it. He watched as his President - _no_ , Wilbur wasn't his President anymore - stared at him, the life draining out of his eyes. Eret wishes he could forget the disappointment in Wilbur's eyes, the way he looked at him. Eret wishes he could forget a lot of things.

Eret wishes he could change a lot of things. He sighs as he walks out of his little house in Dream's land, tiredly shuffling his feet. He's always so goddamn tired, and he doesn't know how to stop being so tired. Ever since he betrayed them, ever since he betrayed his friends, Eret hasn't been able to sleep. Not properly, at least. It's been a little over six months now, he's fairly sure. A little over six months since L'manberg gained their Independence. He wishes that he had been there with them to see it. He wishes he had been at Wilbur's side, bickering with Fundy over something stupid. He wishes that he had been able to watch them celebrate. Eret knows that they have been, he's heard them. He's heard Wilbur singing, heard Tommy and Tubbo yelling at each other and dancing and..there's been so much music, recently. Eret's always loved music. 

He sighs, lowering his head as he stalks into the forest, careful to avoid L'manberg's ground. He knows that everyone who's there hates him; he understands that. He hates himself, too. Eret wishes that he hadn't decided to be so stupid, to decide prematurely. L'manberg was _losing_ , but they were still his friends. They were still his family. He didn't even get anything out of hurting them, either. The war ended a day later, with Tommy handing over his discs to Dream to gain L'manberg's freedom. If Eret had just held out for _one_ more day, he'd be celebrating with them right now. He'd be in L'manberg bothering Fundy or- Eret sighs. He needs to stop thinking about it. 

But it's hard to stop thinking about something when you feel so guilty about it. Eret turns to look at L'manberg's walls, staring at the little scuffs and indents they have. He remembers defending those walls with his life at the start. He remembers screaming and fighting and the clashing of swords. He remembers stabbing George through the chest, having Sapnap nearly slice his arm in half. Eret remembers laughing with Wilbur about it later, joking about what they would've done had he actually lost an arm. Eret remembers Tubbo yelling at him for being reckless, apologizing a few minutes later, and then yelling at him again. He remembers feeling happy there. He wishes that he still could. Eret hesitates for a second, crouching by a small pool of water. The moon's reflecting in it, he notices. He reaches forward, dipping his hand in the water. It's freezing, but it's..it's nice. It makes him feel something other than guilt. Eret rocks back and forth a bit, wishing things had gone differently.

* * *

"And as my first act as President," Schlatt shouts, his voice echoing too loudly in Eret's ears. "I hereby _revoke_ the citizenship of TommyInnit and Wilbur Soot." Eret feels like he's been shot, his brain screaming at him to do something, his body shouting at him to fight back against this. He can't. He fucking can't. Schlatt won the vote, he was the one chosen to be President. He was the one..he..

Eret grips the railing a little tighter, his knuckles going white. He can't let this happen again. He can't just sit back at watch Tommy and Wilbur _die_. Eret slips a hand into his pocket, grabbing the splash potion he hid there. He knew the results before anyone else did. He planned ahead. Wilbur's always been such a big threat to anyone who he decides deserves it, and Tommy's just as stubborn as him, if not moreso. Eret sprints towards Wilbur, grabbing him as he runs, locking eyes with his President. "Run," Eret whispers, breaking the potion around them. He watches Wilbur and Tommy disappear, their presence hidden by the potion immediately. "Fuck!" He shouts, staring down at himself. No one else can see him. "They had a splash potion!" He whirls around, running straight into Quackity. "They're _gone_ , those _bastards_ , I-"

"It's fine, Eret," Schlatt grins, his horns glinting in the sunlight. "We'll find them. And when we do, we won't have any mercy for them. Long live the king." His voice echoes in Eret's head, ringing too loudly. 

"Yeah," Eret breathes out, smiling as he watches the bushes shake a few hundred metres away from himself. "Long live the king."

* * *

Eret stares at the election podium, the entire building practically mocking him. He grips his torch a little tighter, gritting his teeth. "Go to hell." He snarls, throwing the torch in the centre of the building, watching fire spreads faster than it probably should. It's been over a year now since L'manberg gained its Independence. It's barely been a day since L'manberg was replaced with Manberg. He's already heard the whispers of Pogtopia from Ponk and Quackity, snippets of their conversations he's managed to eavesdrop on. He watches as the election building burns, smoke filling his lungs, ash clouding his vision.

"Continue with the revolution boys," Eret breathes out, "it was always meant to be."


End file.
